1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary invention relates to cover mechanisms used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually have external interfaces for electrically connecting peripheral devices, accessories or networks to the electronic device. Such external interfaces should be protected by the cover mechanisms for continued proper functioning.
Cover mechanisms usually include covers with locks. When the cover mechanisms are used in electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones), the covers are typically locked to the electronic devices by the locking means and, used to cover holes through which the interfaces (e.g., universal serial bus (USB)) of electronic devices are exposed. However, it can be difficult to close off two or more interfaces with one cover mechanism.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.